Time Twisted Twins and the Truth
by Heartfelt Death
Summary: Harry and Tom are really twins. Incest and yaoi. Full summary inside. Rated M for reasons found inside. R&R please. O.o
1. Prologue

**Title: **Time Twisted Twins and the Truth  
**Author: **The.Arget.Aiedail  
**Rated: **M for serious language, violence, abuse, and sex. This contains incest and yaoi (family love/sex and guy on guy action). Do not read if you can't handle it.  
**Summary: **Harry and Tom are actually twins, Tom having been sent back in time right after birth. He kills James and Lily because they willingly sent him back and also to rescue his twin brother. This is very far from the books in some ways and disregards HBP. That was a piece of shit in my opinion, no offence. There will be incest and yaoi. You are warned.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Unfortunately.

----------------------------------------------------O.O-----------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGUE**

----------------------------------------------------O.O-----------------------------------------------------

_Tom Marvelo Riddle crashed into the Potter house, blasting the door out of his way. He heard a woman shrieking and a baby crying. Footsteps, too, coming down the stairs._

"_Mother! Father! I'm home!" he called in a twisted sing-song voice. The man on the stairs, James Potter, pulled to a sudden halt, staring in shock._

"_You…_you're _our…our child?"_

"_Yes father. I found out what you did to me not but a little over a year ago. Strange, though, that I might be a little old to be your child, yet I am."_

"_How did you find us?"_

"_That is no matter. Give me my brother, and I may spare your pathetic souls."_

"_You can't have him! You'll kill him! We knew from the second we set eyes on you that you were completely Dark, evil! That's why we sent you back!"_

"_You piece of utter shit! I will have my twin brother this instant! Move out of my way James!"_

"_Never!"_

"Avada Kedavra_!" Tom walked over to the body of his dead father. "You stupid bitch. You're the evil one," he whispered to the soulless eyes. Turning up the stairs, he called, "Mother! I'm here! I've come to gather my twin brother!"_

_He raced up the steps, breaking down the door Lily had just slammed shut. She screamed and Harry, an infant, wailed in response to his mother's fear._

"_Give me Harry and I'll let you live, you whore."_

"_No! You'll turn him Dark! He must stay Light, to defeat you!"_

_Tom laughed at her bold ignorance and replied, "You stupid girl. I loathe acknowledging you as my birth mother. I can't wait to kill you, but first, let me tell you how corrupt this 'Light' side is that you speak of. They want power, they want to control the world, especially that Dumbledore that you adore so. They want to be the wolves hounding you sheep, keeping you in line, killing those who don't stay stupid, those who object. Yes, they call me the Dark Lord, and yes, I use Dark Arts and Dark Magic, but that is only to protect me and mine. The so called 'Light' are the ones killing all those people who are between these two sides, the ones who are on the brink of coming to us after figuring out the truth, but are unable to, because they are killed. Dumbledore has killed quite a few of those poor people. We only kill the guilty, unless we are forced to silence someone or if they block our way. We want equality between all races, Muggles, wizards, elves of all sorts, giants, everyone. That prophecy is a complete an utter lie. And now you have the basics of the truths. I cannot let you live, mainly out of avenging myself for what you did. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? That I wouldn't come after you? That I wouldn't find out so much more? Well, whatever you did think, I bid you, dear mother, farewell. I hope you and James have fun in hell. Maybe I'll see you there, hopefully not."_

_Lily stared in shock as Tom lifted his wand, where he whispered, "_Avada Kedavra_."_

_She screamed and almost dodged it; the curse grazed her shoulder, killing her on contact. But it was headed in Harry's direction. His large, beautiful eyes, matching the curse, stared at Tom as the jet of green light came closer. Tom's will gave out; he was going to have murdered his twin brother and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He fell to his knees and a miracle occurred. With his will gone, the curse weakened considerably and only left Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, which glowed the wicked green of the Killing Curse for a matter of seconds before fading._

_Tom sobbed with relief and stumbled over to Harry, bundling the young infant in blankets and rushing out of the house. He turned and cast an Illusion Charm over the house, so that only he would be able to see it as it was. To every one else it would looked like he had burned it down. Adding a few more Charms and quite a few Wards, he fled the place, sure that he had secured a place where he and Harry could hide out in when the time called for it._

_He ran deep into the neighboring woods so he could find a place where he could rest and build his strength up to Apparate to his current hide-out. He'd have to lay low for a few days. Maybe it'd be better if he camped out in the woods for a bit, a week or two at the most. He'd have to call one of his followers, so dubbed the Death Eaters by the "Light", to get him and Harry food. So far, all was good._

_Finding a suitable clearing, he lifted the Sleeping Charms off of his twin baby brother. He smiled at the awakening infant, who immediately began to study Tom. Tom tapped Harry's nose lightly with one long, pale finger. The infant scowled at the offending digit, grabbing it with a small hand. Tom chuckled, looking on with loving eyes._

"_How very sweet, Tom. I didn't think you had a heart." Tom whirled to see Albus Dumbledore sneering at him._

"_You."_

"_Quite observative of you, Tom. Yes Tom, me. Oh, is the Dark Lord surprised to see his old Transfigurations teacher here? Well, I shouldn't expect anything less from such a highly respected man. Or should I say creature? You surely aren't considered human by the public, Tom."_

"_Because you've manipulated them you bastard!"_

"_Now, now, Tom, you wouldn't want to upset Harry with all your yelling, would you? I think he'll be in better care if you give him to me."_

"_Never! You will not take my brother from me!"_

"_Very well. _Accio Harry Potter._"_

"_No!" Tom cried out as Harry was wrenched from his arms._

"_Now, to make you perform a disappearing act. _Abiecte Cesso Adficio._" Tom crumpled to the ground and a ghostly wisp flowed out of it to hover in the air above the body. Harry wailed from Dumbledore's arms._

_Tom's voice sounded around the clearing, as if from a long way off. "I will exact my revenge on you, Dumbledore, and I will have my brother back. You will rue the day you took him from me!" Then the wispy spirit of Tom Marvelo Riddle faded into the darkness of the forest, Harry wailing for the comfort of his brother._

----------------------------------------------------O.O-----------------------------------------------------

_Harry James Potter was left on the Dursley's front porch, where the beginning of his manipulated life would start._

----------------------------------------------------O.O-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **A) _Abiecte Cesso Adficio _roughly translated is "Spirit Leave Body" in Latin. B) I love this story. I would love it you would review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Time Twisted Twins and the Truth  
**Author: **The.Arget.Aiedail**  
Rated: **M for excessive language, violence, abuse, self-abuse, and sex. Incest and yaoi, aka sex between family members and gay love. If you can't handle it, don't read it.**  
Summary: **Harry and Tom are really twins; Tom was sent back in time. Now he retrieves Harry and with him begins to rapidly change the world for better. There will be yaoi and incest.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! You no sue! Me only write nice sexy things and screw books' plot line up! I no bad! No no, you no sue!**  
**

**A/N: **This chapter has been rewritten because the floppy disk I have isn't formatted and won't let me get the damn story. I could format it, and lose all data. Either way I don't get my fucking story. I HATE ALL 3 ½ FLOPPY DISKS!!!! THEY SHALL BURN FROM THE HEAT OF MY WRATH (after I get all my stories off them)!!!!

-----------------------------------------------O.o--------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1**

-----------------------------------------------O.o--------------------------------------------------

Harry lay lazily on his bed, his long bangs flopping in front of his eyes. He had grown it out quite a bit; it was more easily straitened and tidied up this way. He'd also given some of his bangs hot-pink tips and the rest of his hair white-blonde streaks. An eyebrow ring hovered over his left eye, while his eyes themselves were unhindered by glasses and had black eyeliner circling them. Earrings and studs made a collage running up and down both ears. Clinking chains hung from his baggy black cargos; a black tee advertising Evanescence hung on his thin form.

He was blasting his new stereo system, listening to Amy Lee lament in her beautiful voice. His black-nailed fingers traced over the chords necessary for the guitar part in "Wake Me Up" on his own guitar, humming along with Amy.

Everything was good. It was his 17th birthday (magic whenever the hell he wanted!), he was able to do whatever he wanted to without being disturbed (he'd locked his door and if went out no one would be able to touch him or throw things at him-namely the Dursleys), and he had decided to return to school like this: Emo. Harry had always been Emo and bi-sexual; he'd only discovered it his first time being sent out to get groceries.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Harry was 12 just turned. Petunia had said he was old enough to take care of himself, so he was sent to get groceries._

_As he walked down a street with shops showing off displays of their trade through large glass windows (reminding him of the zoo/snake incident), a store selling make-up caught his eye. He quickly popped in and looked around. He had seen Petunia using it, make-up, but never in these bright or dark colors. There were sparkly blacks, plain blacks, and other dark colors right along side colors such as go-go greens, vibrant oranges, hot pinks, and other hurt-your-eyes-maybe-even-blind-you shades. A young woman with a large mohawk (black at the roots, red at the tips), approached him. Her face was heavily clad in blacks; a lip ring set asymmetrically, a nose ring and three eyebrow rings resident too. She wore black cargos, a black tee, and black combat boots._

_She stopped in front of him. "You aspirin' ta be Punk, Goth, or Emo, man?"_

_Harry shrugged. "Sure." _

_She grinned and led him to a chair, where she sat him down in a spinning chair and pulled up lots of sample make-up. She commanded him to do this or that, make a certain face, always dabbing or smearing something onto his face. After a bit, she pulled out some gel and rubbed the cool thick liquid into his hair and pulling it into spikes. When she was finished with that part of Harry's make-over, she bleached the tips and dyed the non-pigmented hair red._

"_Now, if ya don't like that, then you ain't fit for a Punk, Goth, or Emo life, babe." She spun his chair around, letting him view himself for the first time. He gasped. He loved it. It made him feel powerful, like he was in control. _

"_Whoa…"_

_The woman grinned again. She disappeared into the back of the store, returning speedily with her arms filled with make-up, mostly those items she had used on him, but also a few new ones._

"_Here ya go babe. On me, the manager. I'm Salem Smith." She set everything down in a plastic bag and extended one of her blood red nailed hands._

_Harry grinned. "Harry Potter." They shook hands, the beginning of one of Harry's only summer friendships._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Harry smiled fondly. He loved Salem like a big sister. He decided to go visit her.

As he bounced down the stairs, Vernon was screaming at him and trying to get to him until Harry mentioned that he was now 17 and could perform magic. The Muggles blanched and quickly retreated.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

He walked down the street, thinking about Salem. _Maybe I should tell her about me being a wizard. I can prove it now. Yeah, I think I'll do that._

Harry stepped into Salem's store. Not much had changed just a few new displays, different arrangements, and the like.

"Harry, babe! How ya doin'?" He was pulled into a huge hug, which he returned. Salem dragged him into the back and shoved a cup of coffee in front of him and got herself some.

"I see you've chosen Emo."

Harry laughed at the American woman. "Like you didn't know, Say. I've been Emo for that past two years now. It just fits me better. And, before you start ranting on how I won't tell you why, that's what I've come here for. Well, and to see your ugly mug, too, but that's secondary."

Salem laughed and punched Harry's arm. "Bastard."

Harry grinned, but then immediately sobered. "Well, you might not believe me when I tell you this –hell, I didn't wholly believe it 'til I had to fight Voldemort- but, you see, Salem, I'm a wizard. I can do magic."

Salem stared at him. "You're shittin' me, bitch."

"Hey, just cuz I'm bi don't make it ok for you to call me a bitch, and I'm really not shittin' you."

She crossed her arms. "Prove it."

Harry chuckled and pulled his wand out of one of his larger pockets. He pointed it at Salem and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

She shrieked as she was lifted into the air. "Put me down Har! Put me down!" Harry laughed but obliged.

Salem sat across from Harry, panting and gasping, eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Cuz the Ministry of Magic has a law about underage wizardry; I've gotten in trouble before for casting spells. It was illegal for me until today, my seventeenth birthday. I got in trouble for saving my cousin once actually. I had to go to a hearing. Therefore I couldn't prove it."

She nodded, trying to believe. "But why are you Emo?"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "When I was just a little over one year old, a madman, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who goes by Lord Voldemort, followed a prophecy and came to kill me and my parents. The prophecy told of a boy born to parents that had thrice defied the Dark Lord. Basically, that could have been me or my friend Neville, but he chose me. But his spy didn't hear the last part; that I had a power unknown to Tom and that while both of us were alive, neither could stand it, so I will become either a murderer or I will be murdered. Neither are very good prospects in my opinion.

"Anyway, Tom killed my parents, but my mother's love, the power unknown, saved me from him killing me too. It also reduced him to naught but a spirit. He roamed around, looking to kill me in different ways so that I wouldn't be hindering his rise to complete and total power, taking over the world."

The young man sighed. "He's still searching for me, wanting to kill me. He hasn't succeeded all these years, and he's made and almost annual tradition, trying to kill me and me surviving by sheer pure luck, and it's really hurt he's ego. He'll stop at nothing."

"Yes, I'll stop at nothing to find you, but no, I don't want to kill you."

Harry bolted up and spun around, seeing Tom as a teenager, somewhere around his age. Harry snarled at the Dark Lord.

"What do you want?!"

Tom looked sincerely hurt. He stepped forward, coming to kneel before Harry. Salem stood off to the side, staring at the drama unfolding. _Maybe I should make popcorn…_

"Harry, I would tell you now everything about what I'm doing here and why I killed our parents-"

"Our?!"

"-but I think a Ministry official that happened to go to school with me saw me heading here. So, I'm very, very sorry about this. _Dormivi._" Harry crumpled into Tom's waiting arms, out like a light. Salem screamed.

"Omigod, you killed Harry! You bastard!" (think South Park)

"No, I just made him sleep. And, seeing as you're a friend and a witness, I must take you along too." Tom recast the spell, dashing over to catch the Muggle girl, having set Harry down. Grabbing both their wrists, he whispered the keyword in Parseltongue that activated the portkey he kept on his person at all times, just as the Ministry official burst into the Muggle shop.

-----------------------------------------------O.o--------------------------------------------------

Tom gave an "Oof!" noise as he landed in Slytherin Manor. He stood up, dusting himself off. Three Death Eaters, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Rodolphus Lestrange (sp? Help please), came in and bowed.

"What can we do for you, My Lord?" Lucius looked at the two prone figures at Tom's feet, his eyes bugging a bit, but he said nothing.

"I trust you very much, all of you, so I will trust you beyond my usual limits. I would like for you to secure two bedrooms adjoining to a single common room next to mine for Harry and his Muggle friend."

The three had looks of shock on their faces. Harry? And a Muggle? Then realization dawned, Tom was finally back altogether, and Voldemort was just a memory of the past. The three rushed to give Tom hugs and pats on the back, welcoming him back. Tom smiled, returning the hugs. He loved being finally there in his right mind surrounded by his friends again, not his servants.

Lucius stepped back and turned, Levitating Harry while Rodolphus Levitated Salem. Severus hung back with Tom for a moment.

"Tom, what shall I do? I mean, when you were Voldemort, you told all Slytherins to hate him once he turned down Draco's friendship, and begged the Hat to be in Gryffindor. So, should I carry on like I would usually, or should I be nice? He really is a great student, and has a huge heart. I still can't believe it; he was forced to live under a cupboard for ten years, and then he was allowed an actual room, but still scraps for food and whale sized clothes, and yet he thinks of others first, with the cunning of Salazar himself. I just don't understand."

"Yes, from what I've heard, he's quite unique."

Silence settled like a soft warm cloak about the two men, one remembering all the time Harry had saved others, risking himself, while the other contemplated on how the first should act toward said boy.

"I believe, Severus, that you should act how you would have if I hadn't told everyone to hate him. A little love, even from snakes like us, should be given to someone so deprived. Think of it as if you were making up for all the love he was denied as a child."

-----------------------------------------------O.o--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **woot! Second chapter! A big hug to **BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer**, **Bittersweet mis**, zoe, **Sony Boy**, **animegurl088**, (upside down question mark)??, **Ater Phasma**, **Ueki**, **ms. gringotts**, victoria, **Dream Killer**, **bunnykitune**, and **eyes of a wolf**! I love you! Please review more, it motivates me and helps me through depression.

'Til next time, loves.

The.Arget.Aiedail

Oh yeah, and, roughly translated, "Dormivi" means "Sleep" in Latin.


	3. Chapter 2

I am not sorry at all for not updating quicker. I sent  
out pleas for help, and everyone turned a blind eye.  
Well you know what? EAT ME! Fuckers! And don't get  
indignant! I have every right to be all pissy! Here's  
your damn chapter! I figured it out myself. XP By the  
way…I don't remember if I said this, but HBP didn't  
happen, but nothing happened in his sixth year and  
now it's summer before seventh year….

---------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2: Time Takes Us All (So Why Am I Not Just Living for Today?)

---------------------------------------------

Harry woke up groggily, flipping over in his bed. He got up, wondering vaguely why Vernon wasn't screaming for him to fix breakfast. Stumbling down the stairs,

he walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and….wait, he could conjure some breakfast instead! Duh!

He sat down, eating a filling meal for once outside of Hogwarts. Wondering where the Dursleys were, he just shrugged. _I guess they went golfing or some shit…_

He got up, set the dishes in the sink, and walked into the living room. He plopped into the couch and was about to turn the TV on when something in the reflection caught his eye. A figure was behind him.

Whipping around, he turned his wand on Tom. Yesterday's memories flooded back.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Where am I? Truly?"

"You're quick." Tom sat with a small smile permitted toward Harry. "Well, we're actually in the Malfoy Manor." Harry glowered at Tom.

"Please don't point that at me. I want you to feel safe, otherwise, you wouldn't have that at all." Tom got up and lowered Harry's wand for him. "Thank you."

Turning he went to a cabinet and opened it, bringing out a Pensieve. "I have some things to show you Harry. They will explain some things, but, so you can fully grasp it and accept these, they will be out of order."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You have no real reason to do so, except that I have not attempted to kill you, nor are the Death Eaters surrounding us."

"But how do I know you won't kill me later?"

"You don't."

"Give me your wand; I'll trust you a bit more."

"I would, but I need it to operate the Pensieve and give it the particular memories." Touching his temple, Tom pulled several long silver strands from it at once, dropping them in the shimmering bowl.

"Ngh…" Harry grunted, leaning towards the bowl, curiosity overwhelming him. "I guess I'll see what you have to say…" He scowled, not sure if his decision was the best.

"Then come along, Fluffy."

"What?!"

Tom shook his head. "Watched Happy Feet last night. Sorry. Come on." Harry wondered at Tom sanity for about two seconds when Tom grabbed his hand and stuck his face into the Pensieve, pulling Harry along.

He landed butt first on the stairs leading up to the Great Hall. Tom held his hand out to help him up, but Harry scowled and picked himself up.

Suddenly, another Tom came running towards them, but this Tom didn't have red eyes, but he had bright green eyes, just like Harry. As Memory Tom bound up the stairs, anger plastered across his face, two Medi-Wizards came down the stairs, a covered stretcher in between them. A hand slipped out from under it, and Harry immediately knew it was Myrtle's body.

Memory Tom watched the stretcher pass, face unreadable. He ran up the rest of the stairs to be stopped by Dumbledore.

"Tom, my boy, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Tom shook his head, eyes hard.

"Are you sure?"

Tom stared at him and stalked away. The image blurred, swirling around Tom and Harry till it stopped and they were in the Chamber of Secrets.

"I told you! No killing! Why?! Why'd you kill her, Sathja?!" Memory Tom was screaming at the basilisk in Parseltongue, pacing back and forth.

"I didn't mean to kill her…"

"Didn't mean to?! DIDN'T MEAN TO?! You could hear Myrtle sobbing in there! I never went in there to comfort her because it's a girl's bathroom! That's why I made another entrance into here."

"Tom…she wished for it…"

Memory Tom stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"She found out what you're doing, terrorizing the school through me, but she didn't question it. She talked to me telling me to say that she knew you had a reason for it, you always had a reason, but she didn't believe that she had a purpose in life. She begged me to open my eyes, begged me to kill her…"

"But…no….Myrtle…"

"I know she was like a sister to you."

Tom went and wrapped his arms around the basilisk, Sathja, sobbing, when the images blurred again.

Memory Tom stalked into the Slytherin common room, and blew up a few glass items on the table.

"Tom, what in Merlin's name are you doing?!" A young man with the same platinum blond hair as Lucius and Draco Malfoy stepped forth to lay a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Oh, Abraxas…do you know what they've done?!"

"Who did what?"

"The Ministry…they-"

The memory blurred. "Hey!"

"Harry, you will find out in due time."

Huffing, Harry flipped his bangs out of his eyes, but then shook his head to get them back in place to shadow his face.

"….Slytherins, I have gathered you because it seems that the Ministry needs a makeover. All of you or your families have been wronged by the Ministry…I propose we create ourselves a group to eliminate unfair judgment by bringing the Ministry down and replacing it with ourselves!" A roar of hisses emitted from the crowd of Slytherins. "What has the Ministry done to you?"

"They killed my brother with liquid silver because he was bitten by a werewolf!"

"They arrested my sisters and father for practicing magic in an empty park at two in the morning!"

Many more cries of outrage and reasons came from the Slytherins before Tom silenced them.

"Do you know what they did to me?" He stood calmly; his face passive, the only sign that he was filled with absolute rage was the slight tremble in his shoulders. His eyes flashed red for a moment, almost imperceptible in the dimly lit room. "They took me from my twin." Gasps filled the room.

Images blurred as Harry stood bewildered. "Why's that so scary?"

Tom shook his head. "Later."

Memory Tom walked through the halls of Hogwarts, on his way to his dorm from the library. He was reading a book as he walked along, and Present Tom beckoned for Harry to follow Memory Tom.

Memory Tom suddenly stopped, leaning in to hear someone speaking from inside a room, the voice floating through the cracked door.

"…yes, yes. Tom Riddle is not from this time. He is from the future."

"Why?" another voice inquired.

"His parents didn't want him for the Dark aura that surrounds him. But they also took him from his twin." The first voice was familiar to Harry, but he kept listening to find out what was going on.

"Did they not know what the repercussions of that might be?!" a third voice piped.

"I don't know, but I truly don't care. Riddle can be controlled." The first man seemed over confident.

"But taking someone from their twin!"

"What was his whole name?" asked the second.

"Thomas James Potter."

Harry gasped, looking at Tom. "Is that true?!"

Tom just stared at the door, gaze hard and hate filled.

"Well, who was his twin?"

Harry leaned in, gasping again at the answer. "Harry James Potter."

Memory Tom's books slipped from his arms and he bent to pick them up right as Dumbledore opened the door, two Aurors behind him. They both looked livid with the older man.

"Ah, Tom, my dear boy, what are you doing?"

"I was just headed back to my dorm sir, from the library. I guess I picked up a few too many books." His face was impassive, showing nothing.

"Good, good. It's always a pleasure to see a student studying hard."

Memory Tom nodded and headed off to the dorms.

Images swirled and Harry found himself sitting in the illusion of the Dursley's house.

Harry stared at the Pensieve for a while, trying to take it all in.

"What's so bad about twins being separated?" he asked calmly. He tried hard, real hard, to be Hermione for a moment. Ask questions, analyze the situation and panic and blow up later.

Tom watched the wall. "Magical twins have mental links, and some Muggle twins have a very suppressed link. But it is considered blasphemous to separate twins, because the link can rot and hurt the twins, and because the twins can become very volatile without their other half."

There was silence before Harry said intelligently, "Oh." He fiddled with his cuticles. "Well, that explains a lot."

Tom looked at Harry. "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged. "The Weasley twins, Fred and George, are always finishing sentences for each other."

"Ah." Silence blanketed the room, Harry looking anywhere but at Tom, and Tom mimicking Harry. After about five minutes of this, Harry looked at the ceiling. "Awk-waaaaard…."

They looked at each other and chuckled, but it quickly died.

Clearing his throat, red eyes watched green. "I know this is hard for you to grasp and that it's very weird, but…" he shrugged then looked away. "I wish I could help, but I know with our history it won't be possible. At least not in the near future." He got up. "I'm going to lock you in here. Salem is in the suite next to you, so no need to worry about her. I have more memories to show you, but I'll give you a few days to reconcile yourself with what I've already given you."

Harry watched as the illusion faded, leaving him in a lush suite, then looked back at Tom, who smiled slightly.

"I wish it could have been different Harry. I truly am sorry."

Harry watched the door close and felt a little bit of himself wilt inside, but labeled it as dread for the days of boredom to come…he couldn't feel sorry for _Tom _of all people. Of course not.

……Right?

He reached for the closest object, which turned out to be a fairly hefty vase, and threw it, a shriek of rage and confusion leaving Harry's lungs as the thing smashed against the wall, the pieces littering the ground…._just like my life; horribly fragmented and ruined…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALRIGHTY THEN! Whoo! So, yeah all of you are like, "WTF?! Why on EARTH would parents give up their child?! Especially Lily and James!" well, it's cause Lily and James are 'tards who got married on their front lawn for a lifetime of 'tardiness….(((snickers))) anyone who tells me what comedian said that will get extra kudos mentioned at beginning and end A/Ns! LAWLZ!

Also, I love all my readers. I just want you to know that. (((hugs everyone))) So, review, PM me, make me happy, you know the drill. And, by the way, if you are one of the Anonymous reviewers, if you'd be ever so kind as to include your email I would love that, because that way if I have time, I can reply to your reviews too. I've been trying to do that lately. w

Love,

Heartfelt Death


	4. SORRY

AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, you guys. This is HeartfeltDeath, and I am no longer going to be on here. You may have noticed I haven't been showing up or updating; that's because I've moved on to , which, in my opinion, is so much better.

So, I bid thee farewell, and I'm sorry that I never finished, or even got started, really, with my stories.

HeartfeltDeath


	5. SRRY!

Once again, I'd like to say where I've disappeared to, since it didn't show up last time (stupid fucked up thing)

Once again, I'd like to say where I've disappeared to, since it didn't show up last time (stupid fucked up thing). Please remove the spaces:

M I B B A . C O M

Great place (though I got banned, and it was a good reason, but I'm working on getting back in, so I might give y'all one last update with my username), but I won't advertise on FFN, since that's sorta rude. Anyways, I catch ya later!

HD aka Kitty


	6. one more an

HEY

HEY! I got my account on Mibba up. Come join in on the fun, or just view my profile. :) I have fun videos waiting for you! And any MCR fans are welcome to read my Frerard story, "Come, Angels Of Unknown". I even have art for it. Translate this into your address bar and come visit me:

member (dot) mibba (dot) com (slash) 42946 (slash)

Also, I MIGHT put up one or two of my HP stories…if, IF I do, it's unlikely that I will update regularly. Sorry.

Heartfelt Death / she will be loved


End file.
